


Drunk Texts for simplyn2deep's Birthday!

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk texts. Nonsense. </p>
<p>Fills for September Bingo on one_million_words on LJ.</p>
<p>Most importantly - Happy Birthday simplyn2deep!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts for simplyn2deep's Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/4e994c31-20ca-4746-8059-70bb6a83bae4.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/drunk20text2_1.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/drunk20text3.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/drunk20text20fill4_1.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/cdcf039b-cf5a-4196-8580-6ef06169b2f3.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/36e03194-3b12-43fd-ade8-a2947291f49a.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/b538cde7-41eb-4fba-b419-e635c96956db.jpg.html) [](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/efef3248-ca1e-4034-b2c8-601d2fba839a.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/dbf2f68b-76ce-4c2a-962b-2a9262dc3a5e.jpg.html)

[](http://s1023.photobucket.com/user/tkeylasunset/media/drunk%20texts/drunk20text8_1.jpg.html)


End file.
